A Ojou-sama Love Trouble!
by Daisatsu
Summary: "Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu,"/ "Bagaimana kalau kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya,"/ Bad Summary/ Karena saya lupa nyantumin desclaimer cerita, jadi saya cantumin disini aja. cerita ini adalah Desclaimernya Kayoru-sensei, tapi dengan sedikit pengubahan/ RnR please, thank you :)


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle: **A _Ojou_-_sama_ Love Trouble!

**Pairing: **Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Rate: **T

**Warning:** OOC, EYD berantakan, Typo(s), Monoton, membosankan, ide pasaran, dan rekan-rekan mereka yang lain.

**Summary:** "Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu,"/ "Bagaimana kalau kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya,"/ "Siapa lelaki beruntung yang akan mendapatkannya?"/ "Kau harus mentraktirku kapan-kapan,"/ "Sudah biarkan saja!"/ "EEEEHHH?!"

**Happy Reading ^^**

**I Hope You Like it!**

**.**

** .**

**.**

"Ah, itu Sakura-_san_," Bisik seorang gadis berambut merah bata pada gadis berambut hitam disebelahnya.

"Sakura-_san_? Putri dari konglomerat Haruno itu?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam disebelahnya.

Gadis berambut merah bata disebelahnya mengangguk. "Dia cantik ya," Decaknya kagum begitu melihat sosok merahmuda yang berjalan melewati mereka.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangguk antusias. "Dan dia orang yang ramah," Tambahnya.

"Halo Sakura-_san_, mau pulang ya?" Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berambut coklat terang mendekati gadis dengan surai berwarna senada bunga Sakura itu.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya Sakura berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Daripada menunggu sendirian, lebih baik main denganku saja dulu," Tawar lelaki itu tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Seruan Sakura membuat lelaki yang hendak menggapai jemari Sakura mengurungkan niatnya.

"Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu," Lelaki dengan rambut mirip pantat ayam bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menggenggam bahu Sakura, membuat Sakura sukses jatuh di pelukannya. Setelah memastikan Sakura aman, Sasuke kemudian memicingkan matanya ke arah lelaki yang hampir saja membawa Sakura tadi.

"Ma-maaf," Ucap lelaki berambut coklat itu setengah bergidik karena takut dengan tatapan membunuh Sasuke. Kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, lepaskan aku," Ronta Sakura. Ia menggeliatkan badannya agar Sasuke mau melepaskan pelukannya.

Bukannya melepaskan Sakura, Sasuke justru langsung menggiring Nonanya itu menuju mobil.

"O-orang keren itu siapa? Kekasih Sakura-_chan_?" Ucap seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari mobil Sakura.

"Sepertinya lelaki tampan itu _bodyguard_ yang tinggal bersamanya," Jawab seorang gadis berkuncir _twintail_ disebelahnya.

"Eh, benarkah? Haaah, hidup Sakura-_san_ memang sempurna sekali ya," Tambah seorang gadis lagi sambil memandang Sasuke dengan kagum.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana kuliahmu?" Tanya Sakura begitu keduanya masuk ke mobil.

"Selesai lebih cepat. Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk menjemput Nona. Bersama dengan Nii-_san_," Jawab Sasuke sambil menyenderkan punggungnya, berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Nona, bagaimana hasil tesnya hari ini?" Tanya seorang supir yang mengemudi mobil kepunyaan keluarga Haruno itu.

"Syukurlah, hasilnya memuaskan Itachi-_san_," Jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"Wah seperti biasa. Nona Sakura memang hebat," Puji Uchiha Itachi –sang supir sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Itachi-_san_."

"_Nii_-_san_, bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai," Ucap Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya dan mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman untuknya.

"Kau begadang lagi Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura. Tersirat kekhawatiran dari nada bicaranya.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke ambigu. Sudah bisa ditebak, lelaki itu hampir mencapai alam mimpinya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, terimakasih karena sudah mau begadang untuk mengajariku kemarin," Bisik Sakura sambil menarik lengan kemeja Sasuke. "Cara yang kau ajarkan ternyata sangat efektif," lanjutnya.

Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya, kemudian menatap Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa," Ia tersenyum sangat tipis. "Selama hasilnya bagus, artinya ajaran saya berhasil," Ucapnya kemudian memejamkan mata kembali.

Sakura tersenyum. ia sangat berterimakasih pada _Kami_-_sama_ karena telah mengirimkan Sasuke dihidupnya.

"Valentine Fair…" Gumamnya saat tak sengaja melihat sebuah spanduk yang terpasang manis disebuah toko cokelat. "Sebentar lagi tanggal 14 Februari ya…" Gumamnya. Dan beberapa detik setelah melewati toko tersebut Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget dikarenakan ia melihat sepasang kekasih tengah berciuman panas ditengah kota.

"Nona sedang melihat apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan besar menutupi penglihatan Sakura, membuat nona cantik itu mematung kaget.

"Nona masih belum pantas melihat itu."

_Deg!_

Jantung Sakura berpacu dua kali lebih cepat begitu mendengar suara Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Serunya sambil menepis tangan besar Sasuke. "A-aku kan sudah dewasa," Protesnya ketika mengingat kalimat Sasuke yang terakhir.

Terdengar suara tawa Itachi dari depan. "Orang dewasa itu tidak berbicara seperti itu, Nona," Ucapnya sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merona merah. Bukan karena malu, melainkan karena perlakuan Sasuke yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. "Jangan bertindak tiba-tiba begitu. Nanti ketahuan kalau mukaku merah," Cicit Sakura.

"Maaf, anda bilang sesuatu Nona?" Tanya Sasuke. Dan nampaknya, Itachi didepan sana sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Lu-lupakan!" Seru Sakura. Dan hanya dibalas oleh senyum tipis Sasuke dan tawa Itachi yang kembali meledak.

.

.

.

Malam itu hujan mengguyur Kota Konoha. Petir menyambar dimana-mana. Membuat Haruno Sakura yang memang takut petir meringkuk dibawah selimutnya. Berusaha menenangkan diri dari kilatan serta suara petir yang memekakkan telinga.

"Kenapa tengah malam begini harus ada petir?" Gerutunya entah pada siapa. "Aku jadi tidak bisa—"

_Tok… Tok…_

Tiba-tiba saja kamar Sakura diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Si-siapa?" Tanya Sakura gugup.

"Nona…" Panggil sebuah suara, masih disertai dengan ketokan.

'_Suara itu…'_ Sakura segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya, terlihat sosok Sasuke berdiri dengan kemeja lengan panjang yang digulung hingga siku. "A-ada apa malam-malam kemari?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sejak dulu Nona takut petir kan?" Sasuke balik bertanya, yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura memanas.

"I-itukan dulu, sekarang aku tidak takut," Jawab Sakura sambil membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya mungkin sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

_Ctaaar!_

"KYAAAAA!" Karena terkejut mendengar suara petir yang begitu nyaring, Refleks Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh tegap Sasuke.

"Nona?"

"Bi-bisa temani aku sebentar?" Cicit Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari pertama saja?" Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala Sakura lembut. Kemudian, menggiring Sakura menuju tempat tidur.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau disini?" Tanya Sakura tergagap, ini diakibatkan dari jantungnya yang tak bisa berdetak normal setiap kali berada didekat Sasuke.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke malah memajukan tubuhnya. Kemudian tangannya ia gerakkan untuk menutupi telinga Sakura. "Nona tidur saja. Telinga Nona akan saya tutup, supaya suara petirnya tidak terdengar."

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini mana bisa tidur?" Sakura kembali mencicit.

"Anda berkata sesuatu Nona?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng dipelukan Sasuke. Jantungnya yang berdetak diluar batas normal membuat lidahnya kelu walau untuk sekedar mengatakan _tidak_.

'_Suara gunturnya memang tidak kedengaran. Tapi suara jantungku, bisa_-_bisa Sasuke_-_kun_ _mendengarnya'_ Sakura membatin.

"Sudah lama tidak begini ya."

Gumaman Sasuke membuat Sakura mendongak.

"Dulu kita sering tidur bersama begini kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"I-iya…ya," Sakura kembali menunduk, memandang dada bidang Sasuke. '_Tapi kau sudah berubah. Tanganmu jadi besar, dadamu menjadi bidang, suaramu pun berubah menjadi bass.'_

"Aku itu sudah berbeda dari yang dulu," Ucap Sakura tanpa sadar. Perlahan, ia gerakan tangannya melingkari tubuh Sasuke.

"Nona…" Sasuke mengusap kepala Sakura. "Tenang saja, saya masih disini," Ucapnya. "Sudah, sudah," Tangannya beralih, dari mengusap kepala Sakura menjadi menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura.

'_Bu_-_bukan itu maksudku!'_ Sakura hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati, dan ia pun memejamkan mata.

"Nona?" Panggil Sasuke pelan, memastikan jika Sakura sudah tertidur pulas.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega, kemudian melepas tangan Sakura yang membelit tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" Panggilan Sakura membuat Sasuke yang hendak duduk mengurungkan niatnya. "Kenapa kau tak pernah menganggapku sebagai seorang perempuan?" Racau Sakura dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Ia pandangi sejenak wajah Nonanya itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tidurnya dan berpindah kamar. Tak lupa, ia menyelimuti Sakura, tak ingin angin malam mengenai tubuh Sakura yang hanya terbalut piyama berwarna merah marun yang tipis.

Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, dalam tidurnya Sakura menitikkan air mata.

.

.

.

"Oi, oi Sakura!"

Seruan dari arah belakang membuat Sakura yang tengah melangkah berhenti. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Ah, kau ternyata," Desahnya lega setelah mengetahui yang memanggilnya adalah Yamanaka Ino, sahabat dekatnya. Dibelakangnya, Hyuuga Hinata si gadis pemalu yang juga merupakan sahabat dekatnya mengekor Ino.

"P-pagi Sakura-_chan_," Sapa Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"Pagi juga Hinata," Balas Sakura.

"Oh iya, petir tadi malam seram ya," Ino memeluk dirinya sendiri bak orang ketakutan. "Aku sampai tak bisa tidur semalam," Kemudian ia menunjuk matanya. "Lihat! Sekarang aku mirip seperti— Eh, kau tak apa Sakura?" Ino tiba-tiba saja panik melihat air muka Sakura yang berubah.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata menepuk bahu Sakura. Terlihat tangannya gemetar karena merasa tidak enak dengan Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Ucap Sakura berusaha tersenyum. Dan sekarang, wajahnya sungguh terlihat aneh.

"Ji-jika ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya ke kami," Tawar Hinata.

"Aku—"

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan _bodyguard_-mu itu?" Tanya Ino. Membuat iris sehijau _emerald_ itu membulat sempurna.

Sakura menghela nafas. Tebakan Ino memang selalu tepat. "Baiklah aku menyerah."

"Jadi?" Ino mengerutkan kening.

"Sebaiknya kita ke kelas dulu saja," Ajak Sakura. Ia berjalan mendahului Ino dan Hinata.

Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan bingung, lalu mengikuti langkah Sakura.

.

.

.

"Jadi Sasuke tidur di kamarmu, tapi tidak ada tindakan spesial yang dilakukannya. Dan begitu kau bangun, ia sudah hilang begitu saja?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk lesu. "Iya, tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ku inginkan."

"Sa-sabarlah Sakura-_chan_," Komentar Hinata sambil mengusap punggung sahabatnya,

"Oh iya Sakura, sebentar lagi hari _valentine_ kan?" Tanya Ino.

"Eh?" Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Bagaimana kalau kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya," Ino berujar sambil fokus pada ponselnya. Membalas pesan singkat dari seseorang.

"Ku-kurasa itu ide bagus," Komentar Hinata.

"Menyatakan perasaan padanya?" Tanya Sakura. Yang langsung ditanggapi oleh anggukan kedua sahabatnya. "Bagaimana kalau ditolak?"

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum dicoba," Tanggap Ino sambil memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas.

"La-lagipula apa Sakura-_chan_ mau diperlakukan seperti anak-anak terus?"

_Deg!_

Pertanyaan Hinata membuat Sakura tertegun. "Tentu saja… tidak," Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin saja kalian saling jatuh cinta kan? Lagipula Sasuke bertugas untuk melindungimu kan? Mana bisa dia bilang suka kepadamu."

"Iya… ya," Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Kalau aku jujur, mungkin aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ bisa saling jatuh cinta," Gumamnya. Hinata dan Ino kembali mengangguk. "Tapi… bagaimana cara menyatakannya?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Hinata dan Ino hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Mu-mungkin bisa dengan memberi cokelat kepadanya," Usul Hinata.

"Usul yang bagus Hinata!" Seru Ino sambil menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan mencoba membuat coklat untuk Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura berujar dengan semangat.

"Dan jangan lupa, kau harus menjalankan aksimu ini ketika Sasuke tidak ada dirumah."

Sakura manggut-manggut mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Karena usahamu akan sia-sia jika ia mengetahui cokelat yang kau buat itu untuknya," Ino menggebrak pelan meja Sakura. Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Ino-_chan_…" Panggil Hinata, berusaha mengingatkan kalau tindakan Ino barusan membuat semua perhatian siswa dikelas tertuju pada mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha!" Seru Sakura.

"_Ganbatte _Sakura!"

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "_Ganbarimasu_!"

.

.

.

"Itachi-_san_, Sasuke-_kun_ mana? Daritadi aku tak melihatnya," Tanya Sakura setelah makan siangnya selesai.

"Oh, hari ini Sasuke ikut latihan menginap untuk seminar universitas," Jawab Itachi sambil berlalu.

"Yooosh, ini saatnya," Gumam Sakura. Ia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju arah dapur.

"No-nona, biar saya bantu ya," Tawar seorang Koki yang bekerja dirumah Sakura. Ia merasa tak enak karena telah membiarkan nona cantiknya bermain didapur yang jarang dimasukki nonanya itu.

"Terimakasih Choza-_san_, tapi cokelat ini harus kubuat sendiri," Tolak Sakura tanpa melihat sang koki. Matanya sibuk menjelajah tulisan yang ada dibuku resep yang ada didepannya.

"Tapi—"

"Aku sangat menghargai tawaranmu. Tapi, cokelat ini untuk orang yang spesial. Jadi aku harus membuatnya sendiri."

Sang koki yang hendak menyahut mengurungkan niatnya. Melihat Sakura yang berusaha sungguh-sungguh membuatnya tak tega untuk melarangnya. "Jika ada yang Nona butuhkan, panggil saja saya," Ia tersenyum. Kemudian berbalik.

"Baiklah," Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Choza. "Terimakasih," Gumamnya.

"Sedang buat apa?" Tanya seseorang yang baru saja memasukki dapur.

"Aku mau buat kue cokelat," Sahut Sakura bersemangat.

"Hee," Ia mendekati Sakura dan menarik buku resep Sakura. "Nona mau membuat kue coklat yang ini?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk gambar sebuah kue coklat yang ada di buku.

"Tentu— KYAAA! Sa-Sasuke-_kun_!" Jeritnya begitu mengetahui sosok yang berdiri disampingnya. "Ke-kenapa kau ada di rumah? Tidak jadi ikut latihan menginap?" Tanya Sakura. Berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Hanya mengambil barang yang ketinggalan," Jawab Sasuke sambil menaruh buku resep itu ditempatnya.

"O-oh begitu."

"Coklat untuk _valentine_ ya?" Tanyanya sambil memperhatikan alat-alat masak yang ada dimeja. "Soalnya Nona buat sendiri," Lanjutnya ketika Sakura tak segera menjawab.

'_Ba_-_bagaimana ini? Rencanaku bisa ketahuan!'_ Sakura membatin. Ia menelan salivanya, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan yang menderanya.

"Siapa lelaki beruntung yang akan mendapatkannya?" Tanya Sasuke, nada sarkatis jelas terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

"A-aku…" Sakura memutar matanya, berusaha mengalihkan pandang dari _onyx_ Sasuke yang memandanginya tajam. "Co-coklat ini untuk kekasihku!" Sakura berujar cepat. _'__A_-_apa yang ku bicarakan?!'_

"Ah kekasih?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Nona mana punya," Lanjutnya sambil mendegus tawa.

"A-aku punya kok!" Seruan Sakura menggema di dapur itu. "Ia menyatakan cintanya padaku baru-baru ini," Lanjutnya. "Kebetulan aku ingin punya kekasih. Makanya aku menerimanya."

'_Kenapa aku berbohong?' _Tanya Sakura didalam batin. _'Harus kuralat sesegera mungkin…'_

"Ingin punya kekasih ya? Boleh-boleh saja," Sasuke berucap datar. " Asalkan Nona berpacaran biasa-biasa saja, ya. Kalau tidak, saya bisa ditegur oleh Tuan dan Nyonya."

"A-aku mengerti," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam. _'Sasuke_-_kun…' _Lirih Sakura. _'Tak peduli meski aku bilang aku punya kekasih.'_

"Tak kusangka Nona punya kekasih," Sasuke membalik badannya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kan? Sasuke-_kun_ sendiri, pasti pernah berpacaran satu atau dua kali kan?"

"Saya tidak pernah berpacaran," Ucap Sasuke yang lebih mengarah untuk memprotes pertanyaan Sakura. "Soalnya saya harus memperhatikan Nona yang selalu membutuhkan pertolongan," Lanjutnya. Kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sakura. "Saya pergi latihan dulu," Pamitnya.

"Ah, selamat jalan."

"Selama saya tak ada, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh dengan kekasih Nona," Sasuke membuka knop pintu. "Saya juga akan menyuruh _Nii_-_san_ untuk mengawasi Nona," Dan kemudian ia menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Ma-maksudnya… apa?" Gumam Sakura. "Sasuke-_kun_, apa maksudnya… Aku boleh berharap kepadamu?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_ pulang latihan tanggal 14 Februari sore," Gumam Sakura sambil melihat kalender yang berada di dapurnya. "Itu berarti…" Jeda sejenak. "Sore ini," Gumamnya. Kemudian ia membuka buku resep. "Yoosh! Aku akan berjuang!" Ucapnya semangat.

'_Soal kekasih itu aku bohong padamu,' _ Sakura menghela nafas. _'__A__ku selalu menyukai Sasuke_-_kun_.' Ia kemudian tersenyum. _'__M__ungkin dengan ini, aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku pada__n__ya,'_

Dan setelah beberapa jam berkutat dengan alat-alat masak, Sakura pun akhirnya selesai membuat coklat yang akan ia beri pada Sasuke.

"Sudah jadi!" Seruannya menggema diruangan.

"Wow Nona. Coklat anda sangat bagus sekali," Komentar seseorang yang membuat Sakura menoleh.

"Ah, Itachi-_san_," Ia mengusap dadanya. "Kau mengagetkanku," Lanjutnya.

Lelaki yang merupakan supir dari keluarga Haruno itu tertawa. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya. "Kalau begitu, saya minta maaf," Ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Ti-tidak perlu sampai seperti itu," Sakura mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud menyuruh Itachi untuk berhenti membungkuk.

Itachi menegakkan badannya kembali. "Dan ini enak," Komentarnya setelah mengambil satu coklat yang masih tersisa dimeja.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

Itachi mengangguk. "Aku yakin Choza-_san_ akan berpendapat sama denganku," Kemudian ia membalik badannya. "Eh, hujan?" Gumam Itachi begitu ia melihat ke arah jendela yang menampakkan tetesan air dari langit.

"Sasuke-_kun_ pulang hari ini kan?" Sakura menutup kotak coklatnya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Itachi.

"Mungkin Sasuke akan pulang lebih lambat dari yang direncanakan," Jawab Itachi. "Di luar hujan," Tunjuknya pada jendela.

'_Oh tidak_!_'_ Batin Sakura. Ia diam sejenak, berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Aku akan menjemputnya," Putusnya.

"Eh?" Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Nonanya. "Tapi Nona—"

"Kau cukup diam, dan jangan bilang pada ayah ataupun ibu," Sakura segera membuka pintu dapur dan menghilang dibaliknya.

"No-Nona—"

"Bisakah kau berjanji padaku?" Sakura kembali membuka pintu. "Aku mohon," Ucapnya sambil memasang _puppy eyes_ pada Itachi.

Itachi menghela nafas. "Saya akan melakukannya sebisa saya."

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. "Terimakasih Itachi-_san_."

Dan kembali menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari begitu ia sudah sampai di area _Konoha University_ tempat dimana Sasuke tengah menuntut ilmu sekarang. "Dimana dia?" Gumam Sakura. Dan setelah beberapa saat mencari, ia akhirnya menemukan sosok Sasuke yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang lelaki berambut _spike _pirang.

"Sasuke—" Dan langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat seorang gadis berkacamata dengan surai merah menghampiri Sasuke, secepat kilat ia bersembunyi didinding yang berada tak jauh darinya dan Sasuke.

"Payungan sama aku saja, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura bisa mendegar panggilan manja gadis itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," Tolak Sasuke yang hampir membuat Sakura berjingkrak karena rayuan gadis tadi tidak mempan pada Sasuke.

Gadis itu mendecak. "Kau tak lihat hujan sangat deras?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menelan salivanya. Menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

Hening cukup lama. Sampai…

"Baiklah."

Jawaban Sasuke yang terakhir sukses membuat Sakura hampir menjatuhkan payung yang berwarna senada surainya.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat," Gadis itu kembali bersuara.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau harus mentraktirku kapan-kapan," Ia berkacak pinggang menghadap Sasuke.

Bisa terdengar Sasuke mendegus. "Hn."

"Asyik!" Serunya sambil menyerahkan payungnya pada Sasuke.

Sakura tertegun untuk sesaat. Hanya perasaannya saja, atau ekspresi Sasuke kali ini berbeda? Lebih ceria dan santai… Mungkin?

"Hoi, Karin! Percuma mengincar _Teme_, dia kan tinggal bersama nona kaya raya," Sahut lelaki berambut pirang disebelah Sasuke.

"Eh, benarkah?" Gadis berambut merah itu menutup mulutnya menggunakan satu tangan.

"Hoi, jangan salah sangka," Ucap Sasuke berusaha meralat ucapan kedua rekannya. "Aku hanya mengawasinya, karena itu sudah jadi tugasku."

_Deg!_

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sakit disekitar dada kirinya. Dan itu membuat Sakura refleks memegangi dadanya yang sakit.

_Saya harus memperhatikan Nona_.

Kalimat yang selalu Sasuke ucapkan terngiang dikepalanya.

"Jadi, maksudnya begitu ya?" Gumamnya. Ia tundukkan kepala dalam sambil membalikkan badannya.

'_bodohnya aku! Aku telah salah sangka. Aku kira Sasuke_-_kun juga menyukaiku,'_ Batinnya. Kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih asyik mengobrol dengan dua rekannya. Apakah cinta memang selalu sesakit ini?

.

.

.

"Nona," Suara derit pintu menandakan kalau kamar Sakura tengah dibuka oleh seseorang. "Ada apa? Kenapa Nona tak mau makan?"

'_Suara itu…_' batin Sakura. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan didalam bantal berspreikan merah mudanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya tidak nafsu makan," Jawab Sakura. Suara parau jelas terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

"Kenapa Nona biarkan rambut Nona basah?"

Sentuhan Sasuke pada rambutnya membuat jantung Sakura refleks berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Kalau masuk angin bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

Oh Tuhan! Kalau Sakura bisa meminta satu permintaan, ia ingin lenyap sekarang juga. Kenapa Sasuke malah menunjukkan perhatian lebih seperti ini padanya?

_Aku hanya mengawasinya, karena itu sudah jadi tugasku._

Ucapan Sasuke tadi sore membuat Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya. "Sudah biarkan saja!" Ia menepis tangan lelaki itu.

"Kenapa Nona marah-marah?" Tanya Sasuke heran akan sikap Sakura yang tak seperti biasanya.

Sakura diam.

"Apa Nona bertengkar dengan kekasih Nona?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menujukkan kekagetan dari bahasa tubuhnya. Namun, ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong hari ini hari _valentine _kan? Apa Nona tidak memberi coklat ke dia karena gengsi?"

Sakura merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Mungkin karena malu atas pertanyaan Sasuke yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan kekesalannya saat ini.

"Ti— tidak. Hubungan kami lancar-lancar saja," Ia menggenggam spreinya, berusaha menguatkan diri untuk tak meneteskan air mata. "Baru-baru ini kami berciuman," Ia berucap dengan suara pelan sambil memejamkan mata. _'Kebohongan ini… Tidak ada gunanya!'_

Sasuke menampakkan ekspresi kaget sesaat. Kemudian kembali pada wajah datarnya.

"Aku mau pergi memberi coklat ke dia," Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya. Kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. "Mungkin saja aku bisa _melakukannya_ sama dia—"

_Braak!_

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan Nonanya untuk tak membuka pintu. Kemudian memutar tubuh langsing itu menjadi menghadapnya. Dan ia menaruh tangannya disisi kanan dan kiri gadis itu tanpa mengunci pergerakannya. "Nona…" Panggilnya dingin. "Apa Nona tahu apa yang sedang Nona bicarakan?" Ia menatap Sakura tepat di sepasang _emerald_ Sakura. "Apa Nona sungguh-sungguh mencintai lelaki itu?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Kemudian menundukkan wajah. Memutuskan kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

"Sudah saya bilang pacarannya biasa-biasa saja," Ucap Sasuke berusaha selembut mungkin, walau kenyataannya suara lelaki itu tetap saja terdengar dingin. "Nona masih belum pantas untuk melakukan itu."

Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura mencengkram lengan kemeja Sasuke. '_Belum pantas? Belum pantas katamu?__!__'_ Ia menarik tengkuk Sasuke agar wajah pria yang memang tinggi beberapa centi darinya itu bisa sejajar dengan wajahnya. _'Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil__,__'_ Sakura bisa merasakan pipinya basah sekarang. "Kalau belum pantas, biarkan aku latihan dengan Sasuke-_kun_ dulu," Ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya kaget. Kemudian tangannya ia arahkan menuju bahu Sakura. Memegang bahu Nonanya.

"Kalau gagal bisa malu aku— Argh!" Sakura menghentikan wajahnya tepat ketika jarak diantara mereka hanya tersisa dua centimeter lagi. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkram bahunya kuat.

"Hentikan Nona," Sasuke berujar lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke yang berhembus tak teratur. Karena saat ini hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura menjauh dengan gerakan pelan. Tak ingin menyakiti Nonanya.

"Sasuke…_kun_," Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Sebaiknya Nona segera ke ruang makan," Sasuke berbalik, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa antara dirinya dan Sakura. "Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu diluar," Ia membuka daun pintu. "Saya tahu Nona tidak akan tega membiarkan masakan Choza-_san_ terbuang begitu saja," Kemudian menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura memandangi pintu dengan tatapan nanar. Perlahan tubuhnya beringsut jatuh kelantai kamarnya. Dan Sakura menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Itachi-_san_, apa kau meihat Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura ketika melihat Itachi melintasi kamarnya.

"Sasuke?" Itachi menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Baru saja dia keluar," Lanjutnya.

Sakura diam. _'bagaimana ini? Aku… benar_-_benar membuat Sasuke_-_kun_ _marah,' _Sakura membantin dan refleks menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Nona ada masalah dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi, membuat lamunan Sakura buyar.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku akan mencari Sasuke-_kun_," Ia menutup pintu kamarnya. Membuat Itachi kaget membelalakkan matanya.

"Biarkan saya mengantar Nona," Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Nona?" Panggilnya.

Masih tak ada respon.

"No-nona—"

"Aku akan mencari Sasuke-_kun_ sendiri," Potong Sakura sambil melangkah melewati Itachi. Ia sudah siap dengan _coat jacket_ berwarna coklat dipadu dengan rok lima centi diatas lutut berwarna abu-abu.

Itachi yang berniat mengejar Sakura tiba-tiba saja mengurungkan niatnya begitu ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Hana?" Tanyanya begitu melihat seseorang berpakaian _maid_ yang memegangi bahunya.

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan saja Nona Sakura mengejar Sasuke-_kun_," Wanita yang merupakan istri dari Itachi itu tersenyum.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Tuan dan Nyonya—"

"Ssshht," Hana menempelkan telunjuknya kebibir Itachi. "Kita hanya perlu merahasiakan ini dari Tuan dan Nyonya kan?" Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Itachi menghela nafas pasrah. "Terserah apa katamu," Kemudian ia mengecup pipi Hana. Dan berlalu meninggalkan Hana yang wajahnya sudah diselimuti oleh rona kemerahan.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan cepat sambil menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Berusaha menemukan sosok Sasuke diantara para pejalan kaki yang memenuhi Kota malam itu. Tak lupa ia menggenggam coklat buatannya yang tadi ia bawa.

'_Aku harus minta maaf_,_' _Batinnya. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya sambil memegang coklatnya erat. _'Andai dia membenciku, dia tidak akan pergi dariku kan?_' Ia bertanya entah pada siapa. "Aku bodoh," Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa aku tidak jujur saja dari awal?" Ia membuka matanya, dan setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya. '_Sasuke_-_kun_… _Tolong_…' Isakan keluar dari mulutnya. "…Jangan membenciku," Entah sadar atau tidak, Sakura baru saja menyuarakan suara hatinya sendiri.

"Hei Nona cantik,"

Sapaan seseorang membuat Sakura berhenti melangkah. Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang mendekatinya sambil tersenyum. Rambutnya pirangnya dikuncir dibagian atas, menyisakan setengah rambut bawahnya. Ia memakai jaket berwarna hitam dengan motif awan merah.

"Coklat itu ditolak ya?" Tanyanya membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mendekat ke arah Sakura kemudian memegang bahu gadis itu dan menarik Sakura untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Lalu mengambil paksa coklat dari tangan Sakura.

"Eh? Tapi…" Sakura berusaha menggapai coklatnya.

"Tenang saja, aku orang yang baik hati," Ia makin mencengkram bahu Sakura. Membuat gadis itu sedikit meringis.

Sakura terdiam. Bibirnya bergetar. _'Tidak… Aku takut,' _Ia mengepal tangannya. '_Sasuke_-_kun!'_

"Lepaskan tanganmu yang kotor itu," Sebuah suara membuat Sakura menoleh kearah belakang. Dan sekarang, ia bisa melihat Sasuke tengah mencengkram sebelah tangan lelaki yang digunakan untuk memegang bahunya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Lelaki itu menepis cengkraman Sasuke. Ia mendecih. "Sok keren sekali kau," lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya menuju wajah Sasuke. "Minggir… kau!"

Dan dengan sigap Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangan lelaki itu dengan mencengkramnya. "Kau itu kekasih yang buruk ya," Ucapnya sembari menatap tajam lelaki didepannya.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. _'__kekasih__ katanya?' _Ia menutup mulutnya. _'Jangan_-_jangan Sasuke_-_kun_ _salah paham?'_

"Sejak kecil, aku selalu melindungi Nona. Mana bisa aku…" Ia menggerakkan sebelah tangannya menuju wajah lelaki itu. "… Menyerahkan Nona kepada orang sepertimu!"

Dan tinjuannya sukses mengenai pipi kanan lelaki itu. Meninggalkan bekas lebam disana.

Lelaki itu mendecih. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Dasar brengsek," Gumam Sasuke sambil mengambil coklat Sakura yang terjatuh dari tangan lelaki itu. "Dia injak coklat buatan Nona kan?" Tanyanya sambil membersihkan debu yang ada di bungkus coklat itu. "Kenapa Nona berpacaran dengan orang itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyerahkan coklat itu kepada Sakura.

"Maafkan aku…" Sakura berujar lirih. Ia mengusap air mata yang menetes dimatanya.

Sasuke diam, menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi.

"Soal aku punya kekasih, itu bohong," Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku menyukai Sasuke-_kun_!"

Kali ini, ekspresi kaget Sasuke sungguh terbaca jelas.

"Lelaki tadi, hanya merayuku saja," Sakura terisak. "Bagiku…" Ia kembali mengusap pipinya kasar. "Aku hanya menyukai Sasuke-_kun_…"

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Haaah," Ia menghela nafas. "Akhirnya saya bisa mendengar perasaan Nona yang sebenarnya," Ucapnya. Tersirat kelegaan disana.

"Eh?"

"Tiba-tiba saja bilang sudah punya kekasih, lalu mengajak _latihan_. Saya sangat kesal pada Nona," Rajuknya. "Padahal Nona menyukai saya kan?" Tanyanya. Membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Se-sebenarnya aku sudah ingin mengatakannya. Tapi terus-terusan tak bisa bilang," Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh.

"Selama ini, saya juga menyukai Nona," Aku Sasuke sambil membuang wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas.

"EEEEHHH?!" Sakura kaget luar biasa mendengar pengakuan Sasuke barusan. "Tapi sikapmu selama ini—"

"Itu semua hanya alasan supaya saya tidak bertindak berlebihan," Potong Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas. "Yang bisa membuat saya kesal hanya Nona seorang."

"Jadi selama ini kau dan aku—"

"Bolehkan saya mencium Nona?" Potong Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura. Seringaian kini tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Ta—Tapi coklatku bagaimana?" Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Nona lupa jika saya tak suka makanan manis?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah hingga merambat ke telinga dan lehernya.

"A—aku tidak—"

"Jadi sebagai gantinya Nona harus bersedia saya cium."

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ aku—"

_Cup!_

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sakura, Sasuke langsung saja mendaratkan ciuman tepat dibibir Sakura. Sepertinya, rasa manis dari bibir Sakura membuat Sasuke harus berpikir dua kali tentang rasa manis yang ia benci. Benarkan Sasuke?

.

.

.

END

N/A : Yuhuuuu! *Lambai-lambai tangan* saya kembali lagi dengan FF gaje saya ^^/ Gimana ceritanya? Masih gaje kan ya? Banyak Typonya? Atau EYDnya masih kurang benar? Saya sungguh-sungguh minta maaf readers *Ojigi 100 kali* Disini aku berusaha membuat Sasuke menjadi _bodyguard_ yang keren dan tidak OOC. Tapi sepertinya gagal *Pundung di pojokan* saya minta maaf. Aku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang kadang bisa khilaf *Disumpel sandal ma Saskey* Oke, buat readers yang sudah baca FF ku yang sebelumnya aku sangat berterimakasih *Ojigi lagi* Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf kalau masih belum bisa memuaskan para readers *Ojigi* Review kalian juga sangat aku perlukan, supaya aku bisa jadi author yang lebih baik :) _Hontou ni Arigatou minna_-_san_! ^^/


End file.
